A night without stars
by Missing Ending
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward falleció en el atentado de las torres gemelas. Es el aniversario anual y Bella visita su tumba y recuerda los mejores momentos de su vida junto a él. ExB TH Muy, muy triste.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco la historia. Esta maravillosa historia pertenece a ****Fall Down Again Bella.**** Preparen los pañuelos. **

Lentamente avance a través del cementerio, mis pasos al golpear con el cemento era el único sonido que se podía escuchar. El verde césped estaba largo y mojado por el rocío, como siempre lo estaba en Forks. Me voltee pisando el césped mojado y sintiendo como mis zapatos se hundían en el terreno lodoso. He venido aquí casi todos los días por un año. Podría hacer todo mi camino con los ojos cerrados. El cielo estaba de un color oscuro como el carbón y el ruido de un trueno se oía a la distancia. La lluvia todavía no caía. Tan solo era mediodía pero el cielo estaba tan oscuro que se sentía como la más oscura de las noches. Una noche sin estrellas.

Traía entre mis manos un ramo de freesias moradas. El siempre decía que yo olía como freesias. Y el adoraba ese inusual tono de azul. El decía que hacia mi piel resplandecer, el contraste con mi piel pálida parecía hacerla brillar. Sonreí débilmente ante ese recuerdo. No dolía tanto pensar en el. Me gustaba recordar los momentos felices, los mejores días. Todo antes que ese terrible día, esa horrible tragedia.

Me encontré a mi misma frente a esa lapida familiar, redondeada y pulida con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y muerte, grabadas en el. Unas pocas palabras sin sentido grabadas en esta. No las leí. No necesitaba hacerlo. Ninguna cantidad de palabras podría expresar la forma en que "mi amor" afecto a los seres que lo rodeaban. Me arrodille frente a la lapida mientras dejaba el ramo de freesias frente a esta. Sonreí al pedazo de piedra pulida que tenía frente a mí.

"Hola Edward". Dije suavemente. Ya no me sentía tonta al hablarle a un objeto inanimado. Sabía que Edward me estaba escuchando así que no me sentía tan estupida. Además estaba completamente sola. Me hacia sentir mejor el saber que me estaba comunicando con el de alguna forma. Era la única forma en la que me podría conservar cuerda, mantenerme fuerte para mi familia y amigos.

"Ha pasado un año ya…te extraño". Mi voz se quebró a la vez que intentaba contener las lágrimas. Solo lloraba aquí. Me he logrado mantener controlada en cualquier otra parte. "Extraño la forma en la que tu solías enredar tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sujetabas a ti, susurrando en mi oído. Extraño como solías darme besos cuando pensabas que nuestras familias no estaban viendo, a pesar de que siempre lo estaban. Yo pienso que solo tratabas de lucirte". Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

"_Bella". Sonreí cuando reconocí esa voz musical. "Ven aquí"._

"_Tengo que llevar el postre" Le dije. Era el día de Acción de Gracias. Todos estaban sentados en el comedor de la casa de los padres de Edward. Era una tradición pasar las festividades juntos. Edward y yo estábamos a unos pies de distancia de la puerta del comedor. Tenía una bandeja de galletas con chispas de chocolate en mis manos, lista para llevársela a Esme. _

"_No puede esperar". Dijo simplemente. Una de sus manos se deslizo suavemente entre la mía y la bandeja de galletas y la aparto, dejándola sobre la mesita que se encontraba_ _al lado de nosotros. Enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y presiono sus labios sobre los míos. Solté una risita. Su lengua se abrió paso para contactar con la mía y contuve un gemido. Mis manos subieron de lugar por su cabello, tratando de atraerlo más a mi, más de lo que ya estaba. El me presiono tan fuerte contra su cuerpo que mis pies se elevaron un poco del suelo. No había siquiera espacio para el aire entre nosotros._

"_¿Mucho PDA?"__. _**(N/T: Public Display of Affection. ****Muestra Publica de Afecto) **_Me separé renuentemente para ver a Alice, sonriéndonos enormemente. Me di cuenta de que estábamos a plena vista de toda la familia. Sus padres, su hermano y hermana nos habían visto liándonos. Me sonrojé y Edward soltó una risita._

"_Hiciste eso a propósito". Le acusé. El solo sonrió y tomó la bandeja de galletas, haciendo su camino, sin vergüenza, al comedor._

"Alice esta enorme ahora". Dije, saliendo de mis recuerdos y continuando con mí monologo. Siempre sentía la necesidad de actualizarlo con todo lo que pasaba en nuestras vidas. "Lo odia. Pero esta embarazada, ¿que puede hacer? Jasper siempre a casa `para ayudar´". Usé mis dedos para realzar las comillas. "Creo que solo quiere escapar de los cambios de humor de Alice. No lo puedo culpar. Ella puede llegar a ser muy exasperante. Se cortó el cabello también. Lo tiene corto y en puntas- Le queda bien, supongo, va con su personalidad". Coloqué una mano sobre la lisa superficie de la lápida, presionando mis dedos alrededor de esta mientras hablaba.

"Esme y Carlisle... Ni siquiera se que decir sobre ellos. Esme todavía esta un poco tocada. Supuestamente, tú no debes ver morir a tu hijo. Ella nunca te menciona. He... Tratado de hablar con ella sobre ello. Pero ella guarda silencio y cambia de tema. Te extraña. Se ha estado sumergiendo en sus proyectos, especialmente desde que pasó un año. Carlisle ha estado trabajando más duro que nunca, salvando vidas en el hospital. Como si pensara que lo compensaría de algún modo. Esme llora a mares cuando viene aquí. Casi me ruega por dejarla redecorar. Pero tú amabas nuestra casa de la forma en la que era. No voy a cambiar nada".

"_¡Vamos! ¡Este sofá tiene personalidad! ¡Es perfecto!". Persistió Edward. Estábamos en la tienda de muebles. Mi anillo de compromiso brillaba en mi dedo. Nos íbamos a casar ese Junio. Habíamos decidido ir a la tienda para conseguir todo para nuestro nuevo hogar. Edward caminó hacia el primer sofá de cuero que vio y se zanco ahí, decidiendo que era perfecto para nuestra sala, sin molestarse en mirar el precio. Cosas así no le importaban a Edward. El siempre obtenía lo que quería._

"_Edward. Es un sofá de cuero negro. Es anticuado. Y es muy caro. Podemos conseguir uno igual a este a cien dólares menos". Protesté._

"_Bella, ¡vamos!". El persistió. "Solo siéntate en él. Siéntate una sola vez y lo vas a querer, te lo juro". Suspiré, rodando los ojos. Cualquier cosa para complacerlo. Me hundí en el sofá junto a él. Tenía que admitirlo, era cómodo. Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me acerco más a él, sus labios en mi oído. _

"_¿Lo puedes ver, Bella? Estaremos sentados en este sofá cuando estemos casados. Cuando estés embarazada de nuestro primer hijo. ¿Puedes ver a los niños pequeños jugando a nuestros pies? Saltando en el sofá mientras nosotros sujetamos nuestras manos y los observamos. ¿Puedes ver a nuestros adolescentes rogando por las llaves de mi Volvo? Las cuales nunca obtendrán". Añadió firmemente. Tuvo que reírme ante ellos. Edward amaba a ese Volvo casi tanto como a mí. "Y luego, un día, ellos se mudaran y se casaran y tendrán hijos por su cuenta. Y luego nuestros nietos estarán jugando en este sofá. Todos seremos viejos, aburridos y quejumbrosos, pero no nos importara porque nos amamos demasiado. Nuestras vidas serán perfectas". Su voz era emotiva._

"_¿Y todo eso depende de este sofá? ¿No puede ser algún otro?". Le pregunté escépticamente._

"_Nop. Tiene que ser este sofá". Sonreí y me incliné para besarlo._

"_Bueno. Lo llevaremos". Edward celebró triunfante y me puso en su regazo para besarme ferozmente._

"_Gracias amor". El susurró después de unos momentos._

"_Cuando quieras". Sonreí y me incline para besarlo._

"_¿Disculpen?". Me voltee y vi a una vendedora enfrente de nosotros, mirándonos desaprobadoramente con el ceño fruncido. "¿Podrían contenerse de utilizar los muebles inapropiadamente? Si no pueden seguir las reglas, van a tener que irse"._

"_Lo siento señora". Edward dijo instantáneamente a la vez que yo me sonrojaba. "Solo nos estábamos asegurando si era cómodo. Usted sabe, por todas las diferentes razones". El le guiño el ojo y ella retrodecio un paso en shock. Exploté en risitas y escondí mi rostro en su hombro. El sofá estaba en nuestro hogar al día siguiente._

"Deberías ver al pequeño Christopher. Emmett y Rosalie dicen que se esta volviendo más difícil de controlar cada día. Aparentemente le gusta encontrar cualquier cosa frágil y tirarla al piso. Rosalie ha perdido algunas piezas favoritas de sus joyas por el inodoro. Chris va a cumplir tres el próximo mes. ¿Puedes creerlo? El todavía era un bebe cuando lo conociste". Sacudí mi cabeza en incredulidad.

"Y Ethan. Oh Edward. Luce cada vez más como tú con cada día que pasa. Tiene tu cabello cobrizo y tus ojos verde esmeralda. Hasta tiene tu sonrisa torcida. Tendrá seis pronto, ¿lo puedes creer? Ha estado perdiendo los dientes de la derecha y la izquierda. Vamos a decir que ha estado quemando un hoyo en el bolsillo de "La Hada de los Dientes" El otro día él... El me contó que no puede recordar tu voz". Mi voz se quebró. Seque unas cuantas lágrimas. "El quiere recordar, pero los recuerdos están desapareciendo, para mí y para él. 

_Me quejé de dolor a la vez que los doctores me rodeaban. Edward estaba sosteniendo mi mano y dejando que la apretara, cortándole la circulación. Mantuvo un flujo de palabras de aliento, con una sonrisa excitada que nunca dejaba su cara. Ese era su sueño, nuestro sueño. Nuestra familia, nuestro pequeño bebe._

"_Vamos Bella, tu puedes hacerlo". El doctor dijo. "Solo puja una vez más. ¡Vamos!"_

"_Vamos Bella, amor". Edward murmuró, solo para que yo lo oyera. "Tú puedes hacerlo. Piensa sobre esto. Ese es nuestro bebe. Nuestro hijo o hija. ¿No quieres conocerlo o conocerla? Vamos Bella. Puja"_

"_¿Lista Bella?". El doctor preguntó. Asentí. Las palabras de Edward me dieron el coraje para hacerlo. "Uno. Dos. Tres". Puje, tratando de no gritar por el dolor que trataba de apoderarse de mí. No sé cuanto tiempo puje, pero estaba tratando muy duro. Quería este bebe, mi bebe, el bebe de Edward. Quería sostenerlo o sostenerla, besarle. Un débil lloriqueo llenó el aire._

"_Es un niño". Anunció una enfermera. Cortaron el cordón umbilical y lo limpiaron, envolviéndolo en una manta azul antes de entregármelo._

"_Es tan hermoso". Respiré, mirando a mi perfecto y pequeño bebe. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca abierta a la vez que el lloraba. Tenía una pequeña cantidad de cabello broncíneo en su cabeza, justo como el de su papi. Y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos eran de un deslumbrante color verde. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara mientras lo observaba, su naricita, sus pequeñas orejas, sus diez dedos. El era tan hermoso, tan perfecto._

"_El es un milagro. Un bello y maravilloso milagro". Edward susurró a mi lado. Se estaba inclinado sobre mi hombro y subí la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el bebe, salidos de sus orbitas y mojados con lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de maravilla y admiración y amor. Le sonreí y sus ojos se conectaron con los míos por unos momentos, su amor brillando en ellos. Me sonrió torcidamente y sus ojos volvieron a nuestro hijo._

"_¿Quieres sostenerlo?". Pregunté a Edward, sabiendo la respuesta. El asintió sin aliento. Alcé al bebe y Edward lo tomó entre sus brazos. Sus ojos eran como estrellas, brillando con emoción._

"_¿Como puedo amarlo tanto?". Me susurró. "Apenas lo conozco y lo amo con toda mi vida. ¿Como es eso posible?" Claramente era una pregunta retórica. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos a la vez que él hablaba._

"_El es tu hijo Edward". Le respondí de todas maneras. "El es tu vida ahora. Nuestra vida ahora". Edward solo sonrió de acuerdo conmigo mientras el lloriqueo de nuestro bebe se silenció hasta dejarlo dormido._

"No te quiero perder Edward". Dije, vociferándole mis miedos. "Ya te perdí de una manera. No quiero olvidarte también. No quiero que nuestro único hijo, nuestro pequeño, no recuerde a su papi. Estaba viendo la grabación de nuestra boda el otro día. Parece que fue hace tanto... Pero puedo recordar cada detalle. La manera en la que te veías mientras me esperabas en el altar. Todavía puedo recordar la manera en la que mi vestido se sentía en mí. Y nuestra Luna de Miel. Oh, nuestra Luna de Miel". Sonreí ante la memoria, las noches salvajes que tuvimos. "Fue hace siete años en Junio. ¿No es de locos?"

_Traté de controlar los nervios que estaban creciendo en mi estomago. Charlie estaba parado a mi lado usando un sastre negro, tendiéndome su mano. Renuentemente deslice la mía entre la suya. Rogué al Señor para que no me tropezara. Charlie me guió a través de las puertas al patio trasero de la mansión de los Cullen. Casi resoplé al ver a los que me esperaban._

_Toda mi familia y amigos estaban en línea afuera, cada uno sentados en una silla forrada de blanco. Pude ver a Alice y Jasper, con sus manos entrelazadas. Rosalie y Emmett, los ojos de ambos aguándose ligeramente. Casi me reí al ver a Emmett llorando. Pude ver a Carlisle, Esme, Renée y Phil, todos ellos sonriéndome orgullosos. Ángela, Ben, Jacob, Jessica, Mike-todos ellos estaban sonriendo, mis amigos de Forks. No era tan cercana a ellos. Mis verdaderos amigos, mi familia, serían siempre los Cullen y los Hale._

_Guarde la cara de Edward para el final. Y repentinamente sentí que el Altar estaba a millas de distancia. Quería en sus brazos, en ese mismo instante. El estaba sonriendo abiertamente, la torcedura de su sonrisa extremadamente obvio. Sus ojos resplandecieron como diamantes a la vez que memorizaban cada parte de mí. Me puse de un ligero color rosado por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y todos los demás desaparecieron. Charlie me entregó a Edward y yo estaba en paz en el momento en que su mano se reunió con la mía._

_La ceremonia fue una lluvia de lágrimas y palabras del sacerdote. Recuerdo cuando dijo la cliché parte de "Hasta que la muerte los separe". Recuerdo pensar que amaría a Edward más allá de la muerte. Dijimos nuestros "Acepto" y el presionó sus labios con los míos con una pasión y amor que nunca había sentido en otro hombre. Edward era y es, mi vida, mi amor. Nunca quise a nadie más que a él._

"_Te amo demasiado Isabella Marie Cullen". Mi nuevo nombre mandó corrientes eléctricas por mi columna. _

"_Te amo también Edward Anthony Cullen". El trajo mis labios de vuelta a los suyos y yo reí felizmente. Finalmente estaba casada al hombre de mis sueños. Mi vida era perfecta, justo como Edward predijo que sería._

"No creo que sea capaz de empezar con otra persona, Edward. Sé que eso es lo que querrías-tu querrías que yo fuera feliz, Pero no puedo ser feliz con nadie aparte de ti. Ethan esta aquí para mí y nuestro hijo es todo lo que necesito. Tengo a nuestra familia y amigos. La única cosa que falta eres tú. Pero sé que no puedo traerte de regreso. Tú te has ido. Para siempre". Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra. Para siempre parecía tan largo, como un interminable agujero negro que seguía absorbiendo el tiempo hasta que tu vida estaba repentinamente, abruptamente acabada.

"¿Por qué me abandonaste Edward?". Demandé. Lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro. "¿Por qué no pudiste regresar a casa el 10 ó el 12 de Setiembre?, ¿Por qué tuviste que ir en ese día, en ese vuelo? No es justo". Tome aire. Yo estaba más allá de ello, me recordé a mi misma. No era culpa de Edward. Era su tiempo de partir y tenía que aceptarlo, incluso aunque no quisiera.

"Aún te amo demasiado. Todos los hacemos. Ethan y yo hablamos de ti todo el tiempo. Puedo decir que el no tiene muchos recuerdos de ti que le pertenezcan solo a él. El recuerda lo que nosotros recordamos y lo que ve en videos. Pero él no tiene mucho de ti que sea solo para él". Suspiré. Froté mis dedos sobre la plana superficie de piedra, dejando que mis dedos se hundieran en la grabación de su nombre.

"Te extraño todos los días. Te amo tanto como en el día en que nos casamos. Duele... No tenerte aquí para abrazarme. No tenerte aquí para que me digas que todo ira bien. No sé si todo volverá a estar bien. Lo intento Edward. Estoy tratando demasiado duro. Pero la vida es difícil sin ti. Demasiado dura. Honestamente, si no fuera por Ethan, te hubiese acompañado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no puedo hacerle eso a él. Él es todo lo que me sostiene aquí. ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Me extrañas?". Un trueno furioso fue mi respuesta. La lluvia empezó a caer. La lluvia se mezcló con mis lágrimas y no podía decir la diferencia entre la salada y el agua fresca.

"Le diré". Le prometí a Edward. "Le diré a Ethan que lo extrañas. Y que lo amas. Sé que el te ama también y que te extraña. Lo traería de visita más a menudo, pero creo que eso lo lastimaría más. Tal vez soy la única lo suficientemente loca como para tener conversaciones con una tumba vacía". Ellos nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Edward. Aún puedo recordar el día en el que me entere... En el que me di cuenta.

_Era temprano en la mañana, las nueve, tal vez las nueve y treinta. Edward estaba regresando a casa ese día de un viaje de negocios. El era un doctor y estaba lejos en una conferencia. Ethan seguía en la cama, aún dormido. Prendí el televisor al mismo momento en el que mi teléfono vibraba. Era un mensaje de Edward._ Te amo,_ decía._ Estoy en los American Airlines en el vuelo 11 a Los Ángeles y luego manejare a casa. Te veo pronto mi amor._ Sonreí mientras lo leía, volviendo mi vista al televisor. Estaban dando las noticias._

"_Dos aviones se estrellaron en el World Trade Center hoy. Se dice que fue un ataque terrorista a la nación. El primer vuelo se estrelló con la torre norte a las 8:46 esta mañana. El vuelo era American Airlines vuelo 11. Estaba programado para llegar a Los Ángeles, pero fue monitoreado y estrellado en los edificios de Nueva York". Me congelé. El reportador de noticias debía de estar equivocado. Tenía que estarlo. Cogí mi celular para chequear el mensaje de nuevo. Era el mismo vuelo. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. "No hubo sobrevivientes en el avión". La última cosa que recuerdo fue que deje salir un grito que rivalizaría uno de una banshee antes de desmayarme. _

_Me desperté unas horas después en el hospital. Mis amigos y familia me rodeaban, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas infestadas con lágrimas. Sacudí mi cabeza en incredulidad. No era posible. Edward perdió su vuelo, el no podía haber-_

"_Lo siento tanto Bella". Alice suspiró. "Llamaos a las aerolíneas. El... El estaba en el vuelo. Ellos dijeron que fue muy rápido, probablemente sin dolor. El no sufrió"_

"_¡No!". Grité, mi voz atorada en mi garganta. "¡No! ¡No, no, no!"_

"_Lo siento tanto". Ella repitió. Sacudí mi cabeza._

"_No, Alice no. ¡No!"_

"_El se ha ido Bella. Edward esta muerto"_

"_¡NO! ¡Para Alice, deja de mentir, él no esta muerto, él no lo esta!". Grité. Arranque la intravenosa de mi brazo, sin notar los mareos que la sangre causaba en mí._

"_Bella siéntate". Carlisle dijo, hablando por primera vez._

"_¡No! ¡Voy a encontrarlo! El no esta muerto, él esta bien, él esta perfectamente. El esta... El esta...". Rompí en sollozos. Casi caigo al suelo, pero Emmett me capturó al último minuto, cargándome de vuelta a la camilla del hospital._

"_No Emmett". Alcance a decir. "Por favor. Dime que no es verdad"_

"_Desearía poder hacerlo Bella". Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Emmett. No estaban nada cercanas a ser graciosas, como pensé en nuestra boda. Tomé mis rodillas y las acerque a mi pecho, mi respiración se aceleró, mis sollozos el único sonido en el cuarto._

"_Edward". Gemí. "Edward. Edward. R__egresa"_

Las lágrimas siguieron deslizándose silenciosamente por mis mejillas así como la lluvia caía en mí. El viento revolvió mi cabello alrededor de mi rostro, atrayendo la esencia de las fresas en mi cara. Empecé a tiritar de frío. Suspiré y presione ambas manos en la lápida.

"Prometí amarte para siempre Edward. Más allá de la muerte. Y no pienso retractarme de mis palabras. Te extraño cada día que pasa. Y te amo". Un flash de luz iluminó el cielo detrás de mí y sonreí. "Sé que me amas también". Susurré. Presioné mis labios al la dura y fría piedra. Me puse de pie, apretando mi chaqueta más fuerte contra mí. No importaba. Ya estaba completamente empapada.

"Adiós Edward". Dije suavemente. Mientras me alejaba, otro trueno golpeó el suelo e ilumino el cielo. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras caminaba hacía el familiar Volvo plateado, mis pasos haciendo eco en la noche tormentosa. El cielo estaba negro y las nubes estaban grises. Una noche sin estrellas.

**(Secándome las lagrimas) Yo se los advertí, es muy triste, es la quinta vez que lo leo y aún lloro desde principio a fin. Recomiendo que visiten las otras historias de ****Fall Down Again Bella. ****Son muy buenas. Este es mi primer trabajo como traductora. ¿Que les parece? Dejen reviews. El link a la historia original esta en mi perfil. Besos,**

**Taniiah**


End file.
